Friends with the Mockingjay's daughter
by Jesusfollower97
Summary: Willow Mellark made a friend on her first day of school, Jason Daniels. And we heard her story on how she met him, but here is Jason's Mother's POV on finding out who her son's new friend is. Compatible with "First day of school". One-shot.


DISCLAIMER: Non possiedo "The Hunger Games" libri o film. That is Italian for: I do not own "The Hunger Games" books or movies. Suzanne Collins is the lucky one. (Because they're her's and Lionsgate's).

A/N: The italics in this story are for a flashback.

Mrs. Daniel's POV

My baby boy started kindergarten today.

I'll admit, like most every parent, I was pretty nervous for today. So was Jason at first. But once he was about to actually go inside the school, something changed.

"_Mom, I don't know if I want to go. Can't I just wait another year?" Jason said worriedly as we walked up the his new school._

"_Now why would you want to put off the amazing fun you'll have here for a whole other year?" My husband Mark asked our son in fake horror._

_Jason thought hard about that for a few moments before admitting his fears quietly, "What if I don't make any friends? It'll be no fun."_

"_Sweetie I'm sure you'll make tons of friends! And all you really need is one good friend. But just remember jason, this is only the first day of school. You may not even get to meet everyone til the end of this week." I assured my five-year old._

"_Why of course, and when you do, I'm sure you'll be the most popular kid in school!" Mark flattered. "Really?" Jason asked his daddy with wide eyes. "Really Really." He replied. "Jason, just enjoy it! You'll only have a first day of school once! Have fun! And we will come pick you up so you can tell us all about the Awesome day you had! Okay baby?" I ask my son when we got to the doors._

"_Jason?" Jason was currently staring dead ahead at a little girl saying bye to her family and running inside. With a dazed look Jason turns around and asks me with awe lacing every word, "Mommy, Who was that girl?" I look back up to try and get a better look at her family when the bell rings._

"_Bye guys!" I look down expecting the voice of my son to be coming from below me when its actually running at the speed of lightning away from us and towards the door!_

_So much for his reluctance. I just can't get it out of my head that I recognized that little girl and her family._

"Mom, I'm home!" Comes the still-high, sweet voice of my son as he runs to the kitchen in search of me. I brace for impact as I turn and hold out my arms once jason spots me and runs full speed toward me.

"Oof! You're getting heavy big boy!" I say once he's situated on my hip before turning with him back to the spaghetti sauce I'm trying to heat up. "Mommy I had the BEST. DAY. EVER!" Jason says bouncing up and down in my arms. "Oh I knew you would sweetie! So what were your favorite parts?" I ask once the sauce starts to boil. "Well, there was all kinds a good stuff we did. We played on the new playground, and read in a book 'bout letters, and sharpened our pencils and took a nap, but I didn't really like that one…" I can't hold in the laugh that escapes me at his pouty expression to the memory.

"Well that sounds lik-" "Oh but mommy! I haven't gotten to the bestest part!" Jason excitedly interrupts. I look at him in expectation as I add the cooked noodles to the sauce. "You remember the girl I asked you 'bout this morning?" He waits before I reply, "Yes I do. What about her?" He looks at me for a moment with pure joy and love in his innocent green eyes.

"I met her mom. She asked me to be her friend!" I smile in true delight for him as I ask him a question to which I never anticipated his answer. "What's her name?"

"Willow Mellark!" He answers back with a big smile.

I drop the whole bowl of salt in the spaghetti and turn my beyond shocked expression to my beaming son as I register the last part of the girl's name. Then I realize who the family was hugging her this morning, "The Mockingjay's daughter?"

A/N: So there's the little one-shot Carla W requested! That was fun to write. Thank you for your support and the idea! Hope you enjoyed it! Please guys review and leave any ideas for another story or pick one from the list I gave ya'll on "The First day of School" A/N. Thank you for reading!


End file.
